Day to Day
by Reiuko
Summary: An argument with a prince, a quick lesson in history, talks of Pai Sho and tea amongst friends...just the usual day Kagome guesses.


**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Day to Day**

* * *

"Speaking."  
_Thinking._

* * *

Blue eyes gazed up at the large wall where a rather huge cloth tapestry was hanged, its magnificent blend of colors clashing greatly with the repetitive surroundings of reds, gold, and black.

"It is a beautiful piece isn't it?"

Shocked from her thoughts at the voice, Kagome turned around—red robes flying—to meet the smiling gaze of Iroh, his hands folded in his sleeves calmly.

Blushing because she knew she was caught—she wasn't supposed to drift down this hallway after all, and she could get into a lot of trouble if found out—Kagome quickly bowed to the elder general, fumbling with her robes in her nervousness. "a-ah, Iroh—forgive me for not following orders…but…but…" she trailed off suddenly. How can she explain that something just seemed for call to her to come here as she passed?

The general held up a hand to halt any explanation, that same smile on his face as he shook his head. "It is alright Kagome. I can understand your wonder." The aged man turned his golden gaze to the brilliantly colored cloth. "This tapestry is a wonderful show of history after all. It is such a shame it cannot be shown for all to see…"

Confused at Iroh's words, Kagome found herself standing back up, hands clasping together in front of the two-piece dress she wore for the sweltering heat of the Fire Nation. "May I ask why?" pursing her lips, Kagome lightly frowned, "Your brother…seems like he would love to present any sort of wonder he has for everyone to see…" she paused when she listened to how her words sounded, and then blushed again. "I mean no disrespect of course," she added quickly. "I mean that Fire Lord Ozai is someone that doesn't mind for his wealth to be seen—."

With a chuckle, Iroh lifted up a finger to his lips. "Ah, no need to apologize Kagome. When in my company, you don't need to worry." He grinned at her. "Your secret is safe with me. And I have to admit that anyway—your words speak true…"

He sighed. "I'm afraid though my dear that this particular piece of history is hidden due to its…different opinion of our current…situation…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome blinked, utterly confused. Just because this doesn't have the same view it can't be shown? It's a piece of history though; no matter its 'opinion', she fully believes it should be seen, even if only as a remembrance.

Iroh smiled grimly at her and sighed again, "I forget you are not yet familiar with everything that has been going on…" He of course, was mentioning when he and his nephew Zuko found her passed out at the sea's edge, severely dehydrated and starved—then knowing nothing when she finally awoke with amnesia.

Of course, she really doesn't have amnesia, but she won't tell them that. As much as it hurts to lie to the kind old man that took her in, if she did, she's not sure what would happen to her—she has nowhere to go, and it's only by Iroh's good graces that she can still remain here in the palace in the first place.

Especially because of all the commotion she raised at first, with her bright blue eyes the people of the Water Tribe only seem to have—but clear pale skin and common black hair of the Fire Nation. To put things simply…there was a lot of strife of what nation she really belonged to and what should be done with her, a 'disgusting half-blood' they came up with.

In fact, she is neither Water Tribe nor Fire Nation, but because she cannot just come out and say 'I'm not from this world!' without a penalty of something bad, she just went along with it. It doesn't help her case that somehow—her miko powers were replaced with what she learned is waterbending, making her seem more Water Tribe than Fire Nation.

Azula and a few people of the council wanted her dead, because a 'dirty half-blooded peasant' does not have the rights to walk within the mighty _pure_ fire nation walls. Some others wanted her to be a prisoner due to being a waterbender, and the rest as a 'secret weapon' they could unleash unto the unsuspecting weaklings. Till finally, thanks to Iroh, he stood up for her, commenting that he has taken up guardianship over her and that no one but him has any right to decide what happens to her, waterbender or not.

After that, most concerns with her were dropped—because no one wants to cross the 'Dragon of the West'. Fire lord Ozai didn't care either way as long as she proved loyal and followed orders, so she was permitted to stay.

It still left her with rules she must follow though, and one of them was to never go down this hallway, because only those of the royal family are permitted to. If anyone but Iroh, and maybe Zuko (if he was in a good mood at least) found her, she would have been punished. Badly.

The 'dear' princess doesn't like her one bit and would use _any_ excuse to try and burn her to a crisp—.

"Kagome?"

Knocked from her musings, Kagome jumped then gave a nervous smile towards the old man, lightly chuckling when she realized that this whole time, Iroh was speaking. "S-sorry…what did you say?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her, but repeated what he previously said. "As you know we are currently in a 100 year war…" Kagome nodded when he paused, how can she not? Since she's gotten here a few months prior, all she's heard about is the war. War this, war that—it's all the people ever talk about!

Iroh chuckled when he noticed the look of irritation that appeared on Kagome's face at the mention of the war. Ever since she's learned of it the girl hasn't had a high opinion of it, going so far as to bash it (though only to him of course) and wonder why it even needs to be. "Yes, well it's called the 100 year war because it's been going on for a century…but before that there was peace of course."

Pointing at the different colors that decorated the important rug, he showed her a few specific parts of it, where on closer look through the colors, held four distinct symbols on each corner. "Those there, what do those symbols look like to you?"

Peering closer, Kagome narrowed her eyes, and then widened them when she could make out what they each were, as blurred and hidden as they were within the threads. "Those are the symbols of the four nations!"

Iroh smiled at the excitement that appeared in Kagome's voice from what she found—though Kagome always seemed to have a love of history for some reason, so anything related to it or the four nations made her quite happy. "Yes, the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribe, and Earth Kingdom symbols and colors are all placed here because this tapestry was crafted when the four nations were still at peace…"

"Of course…now that is not true…" He trailed off sadly, as if he was thinking of how things could have been back then, and it slowly dawned on Kagome why this particular cloth was hidden.

She turned to stare at it. "So they hide it here where it can't be seen or found by others…to get rid of the fact that in the past—the Fire Nation was allied with the other nations."

"You are correct." Commented Iroh. "And only by the fact that this is an important piece commissioned by one of our past Fire Lords that it has not been burned."

_That's so sad. _Thought Kagome with a sigh. She can't see why people would want to hide this, in war or not. If you ask her—the war is nothing but a stupid excuse to spread destruction and fighting for no reason. To make her feel worse—she resides in the current starter of the war, even as temporary a stay it is…

…she _is_ hoping to find a way back home after all. But until then, she'll remain here. It's not as if it's an unpleasant stay. She can confidently say that her time here, despite a few things and a few people, she's having fun living in this world. As different as it may be from her own.

The two of them drifted into a comfortable silence, until Kagome recalled that Iroh might have come here for a reason, and turned to stare at the general. "Um, did you need something?" with a grin, she tilted her head. "Want me to beat you at a game of Pai Sho or have a cup of tea maybe?" she joked. Besides her teachings, they regularly end up spending time that way, though she more than not loses in Pai Sho when up against Iroh.

The Dragon of the West chuckled at her again and nodded his head, "Yes. I was looking for you—but not for myself to be honest. Though a cup of tea would be delightful…" he mused. At Kagome's confused look, Iroh gave her a knowing grin and wink. "It was Prince Zuko that was looking for you actually. Something about insulting his firebending skills and dumping water onto his head…?"

Quickly, Kagome turned away—arms crossed over her chest and a furious blush on her face. "It's not my fault, Zuko insulted my bending first!" She sighed and rubbed her head. "Said that waterbending was weak bending…and that I was weak." She frowned. "So I replied that his bending wasn't much better and it's not like I can have all the teachers I want, considering there hasn't been a waterbender around here in years, and we ended up arguing…"

Grinning nervously, she rubbed the back of her neck. "And I ended up sort of dumping water onto him before storming off and ending up here…"

Iroh looked amused at her explanation. "So…then that explains why he was storming around like he was in the middle of the muddy training grounds sprouting out fire and such until I called out to him…"

Raising her own eyebrow, Kagome smirked. "He was just stomping around in the training grounds?"

Nodding, and looking quite sage-like as he did it, Iroh smiled. "Yes, he quite reminded me of a Komodo Rhino as he did it—."

"There you are!"

The male voice that interrupted them made the two friends turn almost in unison, to see that the very person they were speaking of has decided to join them. And he didn't look too happy…

Grinning at the frowning male currently stomping his way over to her, his bright golden eyes dark and shining with irritation—Kagome couldn't help the amusement that shown in her own. "Why hello Prince Zuko, me and General Iroh were just speaking about you…"

"Cut the pleasantries Kagome—you know why I'm here." Grounded out Zuko, stopping in front of her and crossing his arms over his broad chest. He stood tall as if he was expecting something, all the while trying to remain dignified despite the fact his hair was mussed up and in some places, not even in the top not anymore from her little…attack earlier. His clothes didn't look wet anymore, but that's probably because he dried them with his firebending.

Deciding best to just play innocent, Kagome blinked up at his taller frame a few times, then tilted her head. "Really? I'm sorry Prince Zuko—but I can honestly say I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

Zuko narrowed his good eye at her, form tensing at her blatant disregard and denial. "Don't you lie to me—I know you're lying. Now apologize and I'll let you go for attacking me."

Mouth dropping open at Zuko's _accusation_ of her attacking him, then practically _demanding_ an apology—Kagome found herself stiffening up and eyes narrowing back at him. "Me attacking you?" She replied, voice rising. "I wasn't attacking you! And why in the seven hells should I be the one apologizing to you—." She angrily poked the prince in the chest as she said this. "—when you are the one that started this in the first place! If anything, you should be the one apologizing to me!"

Zuko drew back at that, stepping away so she couldn't reach to poke him without taking a few steps forward, and glared. "What? Me? Why do I need to apologize?"

"You insulted my bending!"

"Yeah, so? You attacked me!"

"I didn't attack you! All I did was dump water onto you! It didn't even hurt!" Shoulders shaking in her anger, Kagome gritted her teeth at the scarred prince. She can't believe how infuriating Zuko is! He's worse than Inuyasha when they argued!

"But it still was an attack on my person!" retorted Zuko.

"No it wasn't! I was just getting you back for insulting me!"

"I didn't insult you!" With a hiss of steam through his clenched teeth, Zuko let out a sigh and placed a hand over his eyes in annoyance, why can't this girl just listen to him? "I didn't mean to anyway!"

Kagome, who was about to make a snappy reply—suddenly paused at Zuko's words, then blinked and tilted her head again, anger gone at the moment. "What?" He didn't mean to insult her? Then why did he say her bending was weak and all that about how it was too flashy and stuff? "Then what did you mean to do, huh?" She asked.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Zuko froze. And confused at the actions Kagome placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward some. She wants her answer now! "Well?" she continued. "Hello? Zuko? What did you mean to do?"

Zuko was frozen for a moment longer before he quickly moved away from her and her sudden proximity, face tinted a light pink. "I-I don't have to answer to you!" He scoffed, turning his head to the side and away from her.

And that was it, with his words, Kagome's anger was back and she was left clenching her hands together. "So you _were_ insulting me!"

Zuko turned back to her, mouth dropping open in surprise. He quickly started waving his hands in the air as if that'll keep her anger down. "What? No!"

"Then why won't you tell me what you were trying to do?" cut in Kagome sharply, starting to walk toward Zuko. If he won't tell her, then it's because he _was_ insulting her. And if he's going to be such a jerk about it, then she will be too!

"Because—because…uh…" Eyes darting back and forth between the closing in Kagome and a way for escape from ever telling Kagome that he thought she was admittedly _pretty_ for any short amount of time while she was practicing, he found it in the form of his uncle—that surprisingly, stayed where he was during all this time. "Uncle…"

Knowing what his nephew wanted, Iroh could only laugh at the boy's clear uncomfortable expression. It was funny to see the usual serious prince have things turn on him and become flustered and—admittedly—possibly afraid of the tinier female currently trying to corner him and yell at him to death.

Seeing that Zuko was still looking at him for some kind of help, Iroh shook his head, placed his hands in the sleeves of his robes, and grinned. "I'm sorry prince Zuko, but I'm afraid I cannot help you…"

"Uncle!" Zuko gaped at him, while Kagome—who stopped walking towards Zuko to look back at him—smiled.

"Thank you, General Iroh."

Nodding towards the girl at her thanks, Iroh allowed an eyebrow to rise at Zuko. "I also have to admit that I'm…curious about what you _did _actually meant Zuko…"

Zuko gave him a look that clearly said 'traitor' while Kagome only smiled brighter and turned back to the prince to continue her interrogation. "See? Even Iroh agrees with me!"

The prince of the Fire Nation had the grace to look almost nervous, looking between the both of them—one expectant, one amused—before he finally blew up, hands rising into the air and a thing of fire coming from his mouth as he turned and started storming off. "I don't have to answer to the either of you! Especially since one of you still obviously owes me an apology!"

"Excuse me?" called out Kagome, watching the prince in disbelief. How dare he just walk away from her when she's not done yelling at him? She'll show him! "I do _not_ owe you an apology and don't you dare walk away from me! I'm not done with you! Hey, come back! Damn it, Zuko!" with her own proud show of freezing a nearby fountain of water into ice right where it was, Kagome took off after Zuko, her fisted hands waving in the air at him angrily. "You better come back here and face me!"

As the yelling of the two teenagers slowly but surely dwindled into silence, Iroh—that remained behind watching the commotion—chuckled again, his eyes glowing with amusement at the duo's practically daily occurrences.

"Ah….young love."

With a smile, Iroh shook his head then turned to continue his way to his rooms before all this happened and his nephew and Kagome appeared to brighten his day.

"But for now…about that cup of tea…"

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!**


End file.
